


The Baltimore Coven

by FallenQueen2



Series: Hannictober 2016 Prompts [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Day 11, Hannictober, Hannictober 2016, Hannigram - Freeform, Witches, coven - Freeform, spells, the woman of Hannibal ship hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: The women in Will and Hannibal’s lives gather for a very important event that involves a very important spell.Hannictober 2016 Day 11-Witches





	

“I call the gathering of the Baltimore Coven to begin.” Bedelia raised her hands upwards and all the candles in the room flared to life. 

“That’s great and all, but I have another event to get to later tonight so can we move this along?” Margot Verger asked as she tapped her manicured nails against the stone table glancing around the room to look at Freddie Lounds, Alana Bloom, Beverly Katz and Abigail Hobbs each looking rather bored in their seats. 

‘Yes, yes fine, the main order of business is actually a request from our dear Abigail.” Bedelia turned the stage over to their youngest witch who stood up clearing her throat the scarf around her neck constricting with the movement. 

“It’s about Will and Hannibal.” Abigail said firmly, giggling at the groans from the older witches.

“Those two idiots again.” Beverly grumbled as she swirled the liquid in her goblet around. 

“I can’t stand the kicked dog look Hannibal gets whenever he looks at or talks about Will, I will use him in my next spell if he doesn’t do something and soon!” Abigail threw her hands up in the air. 

“So what do you want us to do?” Freddie looked up from her notebook where she was crafting words for a new spell. 

“I don’t know, love spell, lock them in a room, just do something! I can’t stand it when my idiot dad’s stare at each other like that.” Abigail pouted as she sank into her chair, Alana reaching over to stroke her hair understanding where the young girl was coming from. 

“Hannibal’s last session was devoted largely about Will Graham.” Bedelia added as she flipped through her Grimoire.

“Even at the FBI it’s like watching teens in love but they are each obvious about the other’s feelings.” Beverly made a face remembering the love struck looks the two gave each other when the other wasn’t looking. 

“And it doesn’t help that Hannibal is leaving him ‘gifts’ that are only messing his head up further.” Alana shook her head, oh they all knew Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper but alas they had a code and they found it rather interesting watching how things would play out in the long run, besides it brought them Abigail. 

“He has a plan for me and Will and I don’t like it one bit. I want them to be in love and for us to be a happy family and that will convince Hannibal from hurting us more.” Abigail cross her arms sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. 

“I have an idea.” Bedelia spun her Grimoire around for the others to see the spell she was pointing at, smiles spreading across their faces.

“Perfect! It’s payback time!” Abigail cheered as the other witches rushed around the room to gather the needed items.

~~/~~

“So… How did it work?” Margot asked almost bouncing as Abigail slid into her seat in the restaurant they chose to meet at a few weeks once their plan for Hannibal and Will was set into motion. 

“Better than I ever hoped, I was a bit scarred by the fact that Hannibal had Will pinned to the dinning room table, his tongue down his throat. So you know, progress.” Abigail sipped her Iced Tea that Alana had ordered for her.

“That’s some progress.” Freddie cackled looking far too interested. 

“I’d say so.” Abigail grinned as she picked up her menu. 

“To us!” Beverly raised her glass having listened to Will’s frantic confession to her about how he was feeling about Hannibal, the seed was there but the potion just brought those feelings to the surface in the form of dreams. 

“To us.” The ladies echoed. 

“And to my dad’s finally getting their heads out of their ass’s!” Abigail added making the other witches laugh. 

“And into each other’s.” Margot wiggled her eyebrows making Abigail choke on her drink. 

“You’re horrible dear.” Alana smiled at her wife while rubbing Abigail’s back. 

“That’s the best part of me.” Margot shrugged as she sipped her wine. “Now to deal with my abusive brother, what have we come up with?” 

“Well, I have real nasty one.” Freddie handed her notebook with ideas for cures over to the woman.

“Oh I do love your nasty side Freddie.” Margot grinned as Freddie inclined her head.


End file.
